


My Castle

by etherian



Series: The Dark Ones [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Play, Erotica, F/M, breath play, sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Cheval have a castle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Castle

Slowly Elana danced across grass, wildflowers, the fragrant heather, until she reached the edge of the lake. Cheval was all ready there since the clouds had arrived with the deep sanguine of the sunset. As Elana seated herself upon the night be-dewed ground she lifted the skirts of her diaphanous dress to her knees.

"Cheval, why don't you have a castle?"

Elana dipped one delicate, pale foot into the lake that was a crimson mirror beneath the burgundy sky. Cheval's deep blue eyes hooded in languid arousal as they travelled from ankle to knee. His tongue darted out of his mouth to slowly move across his upper lip.

"Why do you _desire_ to leave your father's manor, Beloved? Are you bored with decorating it?" he asked insolently.

"My question has nothing to do with my father's manor, dear Monster," she retorted sweetly, and with a gentle smile over her shoulder. "Why have you no castle?"

"How do you know I do not have one, sweet girl," he leaned forward and blew his heated breath against the back of her cool neck. Elana shivered and he smiled smugly.

With a sudden move that would catch others aware but only charmed her lover, Elana turned sharply, her foot splashing the cold drops onto the grass as she lifted her foot from its icy touch. She caught Cheval’s lower lip between her upper and lower teeth; Cheval froze. Slowly she released his captured lip and quickly licked the area she had bitten. Cheval leaned back against an old boulder behind him, crossed his arms, and pouted.

"I shall not answer, Little Snake," he snarled with just a touch of distress. Enough wounded feeling touched her heart that she crawled to his side and leaned up against his unyielding form.

Elana smiled prettily, knowingly, and he watched as her dark lashes brushed downwards, the lids closing over those blue spheres he loved to look into.

"That means... you have one." Her eyes flew open and pinned his midnight gaze with her own sapphire jewels. Her head was below his chin, her body bent fluidly towards him. Cheval smirked as her knee rose up his leg her body leaned against to tease him to distraction. "Won't you... _please..._ tell me where your castle is? Darling Cheval."

Elena leaned forward to brush her lips to her lithesome beast but he struck like a viper moving so swiftly that before she could even struggle against him his knees were on either side of her hips, pinned tightly against them... her mind registered the bone of his knees hard against the bone of her hips. Cheval's hand gripped both of Elana's wrists. Her hands were against her breast but he raised them over her head. The movement only caused her generous bosom to heave as if strangulating against the bodice of her cream coloured gown.

His eyes swept appreciatively over the gown which was of some silken, gauzy material. He enjoyed his Little Snake wrapped in such innocence. No matter how many times he took her, against a wall, in a chair, before the fire, in a park, under the stars… never had she lost her dew of viridity.

"You are my sacrifice, gentle Elana," Cheval purred with a soft growl as the fingernails of his free hand drifted over the bodice of her gown until he found a hardening nipple that betrayed Elana. He pinched the tiny nub drawing a hiss of pain/pleasure through her even teeth.

“Sacrifice?” she whispered as she tried to wriggle her hips. Cheval only slammed his knees brutally against her hips.

“Aye. I have a desire to lay you upon the altar stone,” he crooned as he settled the palm of his hand over her slim throat. Ever so leisurely he applied pressure as he continued, “I would take my dagger and draw it across your delightful… windpipe…” Elana felt the last of her breath trickling away yet, since Cheval’s knees were so sharp against her hips, she did not struggle.

Cheval savoured his position, his dominance. Elana had been the flighty bird with him; a tempting morsel. He lifted his hand, caressed her cheek, and smiled as she drew in lungfuls of air.

Caught by the sight of her heart beating a rapid timpani against her breast his last caress continued downward until he drew a pointed fingernail across her vulnerable throat until the back of his knuckles touched her frightened heart.

“Lovely,” Cheval whispered as he felt the feathery tendrils of her fear deep inside her soul.

That fear, unlike any other's fear... haunting. Elana's fear was something sweet he had not tasted since he began to drink the blood. A peach, the skin soft but remarkably strong until his teeth pierced it to the pulpy fruit within. Juices would flow over his chin as he delicately chewed then swallowed the peach... Cheval sighed... _Nirvana_.

"I would bathe in your blood, my beautiful sacrifice," he panted in a whisper as his thumbnail pierced the divot below her chin.

"You would... _kill me..._ Monster?" Elana's entire body trembled.

Cheval was Death. Forever he had lived but so long ago had he died. A warrior, a knight, a prince, a thief, a pirate, a rake. Upon a field of battle had he bled his life and so he drank Elana’s life to sustain his heart. He revelled in the fear she never quite lost.

Cheval licked the dark red pearl that welled up from within Elana. He let go of her wrists and pleasantly, reassuringly, crushed her body with his length.

"Never to taste you again? Whether it be your fear, your arousal, the wine you drink, the exquisite Life that is your blood? Could I so needlessly end such delights?" He nuzzled his nose beneath her dark tresses. "Elana... kiss me."

With her hands free Elana slipped her slim hand around to the back of Cheval's neck and pulled his head... his mouth... closer. Very lightly, with a shy smile, she brushed her lips to his.

After the brief kiss Cheval pressed his hand over Elana's heart. Her heart was slowing but still it fluttered at his touch. "Fear, my love?" He kissed the tip of her nose. "Lust?"

"It is said that they are one and the same," she pulled him gently to her and for a long moment they kissed. There tongues wrapped softly about each other as tongue, teeth, and palate were teased and stroked. Cheval broke away from the kiss but continued to nibble, to lightly bite, from cheek, to jawline, and down the curve of her throat. Only a gasp and a sigh from Elana revealed that Cheval’s sharp teeth had sunk into the blue vein that throbbed to the beat of Elana’s Life.

Cheval drank deeply, tasting… savouring. He knew just how much he could take of Elana's sweet claret. Beneath him her body relaxed and soon, all too soon, she drifted into a twilit swoon. The gentleman withdrew without sparing a drop of crimson. Smoothly he shifted, knelt, and lifted Elana into his arms. As always he marvelled at how she was as light as the dark clouds above, but as substantial as his reality.

With a smile that lit his midnight eyes Cheval with Elana cradled as that most precious of treasures faded as ghosts would into shadow.

**~Jayne d’Arcy**

 


End file.
